In the environment in which the brightness of faces of store visitors fluctuates by backlight and front-light changing depending on the weather or time of the entrance of a shop or the like having a glass door adopted therein, it is difficult to set appropriate photometric regions. Regarding such a problem, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose an example of a method of controlling a camera using a detected face region as a photometric region. In addition, Patent Literature 3 discloses an example of a method of changing a camera control parameter until a face can be detected. In addition, Patent Literature 4 discloses an example of a method of excluding a region in which brightness fluctuates due to the movement of people or the like and an overexposed region from a photometric region.